I'll Be There For You
by cherry619
Summary: After discovering the supernatural Sam starts to have nightmares. Dean's trying to be his snarky self but can't help being worried over his younger sibling. Hurt/comfort!


**Author's Note: **This was written for a hurt/comfort Sam comment-fic meme for Sam Week. The prompt was very smiple and easy which is what I wanted since I have a bazillion other things to write. The propmt was Sam has nightmares Dean comforts him. I hope you enjoy this small fic. Thanx Charity.

* * *

><p>It couldn't have even been more than one week after Sam discovered the supernatural that he started having nightmares.<p>

It wasn't like Sam never had nightmares before. For weeks after their Mother's death, baby Sammy had reoccurring nightmares. The fact the baby couldn't tell anyone what was wrong or what scared him only made it worse; Dean eventually started to sleep in the crib with him which helped to ease them some.

After that they slowly came to a halt, mainly because Sam could tell Dean or his Dad what was wrong or what was scaring him. Now it seemed as if Sam didn't want to admit what was scaring him. Dean didn't know whether Sam was too afraid of his nightmares or just plain afraid of what his father would say about it.

Dean would laugh it off and say _'you know Dad wouldn't say anything about them' _then would promptly give Sam a noogie…and that was that. But Dean wasn't stupid…he knows what his Dad would say…'_you hunt the supernatural now you can't afford to be scared over a little dream that isn't real.' _That was why Dean had stopped telling Dad when he had them himself. He found out early on it was best to shut up about it and get on with life.

It still hurt though to think that Sam couldn't come tell him about them. Did the kid think he would suddenly disown him for having one? That was just plain stupid and Sam should have known that.

Sitting at the breakfast table the following morning, Dean ate his breakfast with disinterest. He was too busy watching Sam from across the table, silently noting the dark circles under his eyes and how he pushed the cereal around in the bowl until it was mush.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Sam huffed irritably after catching his annoying brother staring at him, as he would probably do for many more mornings to come.

Dean blinked at being caught but then refocused so as not to be outdone…"Are you PMSing or something? Underwear in a twist? Cause seriously dude you've been pissy this whole week. What gives?"

"For one, Dean I'm not a girl…so there goes your first two suggestions, and lastly it's none of your business whether I'm moody or not," Sam quipped as he dragged his bowl over to the sink.

Dean rolled his eyes. This is what he got for being an awesome big brother. "Well it may not be my business but you know that attitude will just piss off Dad tonight and I don't need you two squabbling again."

Sam's hands tightened on the bowl he was washing, but that was the only sign that what Dean said was getting to him.

"Now, _Samantha, _it is time to go to school. Do I have to wait to hold your hand or…"

Sam huffed then mumbled, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't take too long cause my teacher is actually hot this year. I have to get a good seat." Dean sing-songed to keep up appearances but damn it the kid still made him worry till this day. He just hoped that the late night shooting practice with Dad would go smoothly.

"You're impossible," Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, following behind Dean as they made there way out the door.

* * *

><p>"Sam you're not aiming straight…I told you that in order to hit a bullseye you have to hold your firearm straight."<p>

Sam swallowed and readjusted his weapon. Closing his finger on the trigger he tightened until the gun fired, but alas he missed the bullseyes again. He barely hit the thing at all.

He heard his Dad huff irritably and spit out a few curse words. "Come on Sammy! Dean was hitting this by the time he was six."

_I'm not Dean _Sam wanted to yell but he knew that argument would be fruitless against their Dad who took no reason but his own.

By the end of the night Sam still hadn't hit any bullseyes and his Dad's patience was thin and Sam was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

Dean ears perked up as the door opened he didn't want to admit it but yeah he's been out here waiting for them to get back since Dad forbade him from going with them.

He saw Sam trudge inside miserably and his heart sank. He didn't know why he was holding out hope for tonight. He hoped that maybe Sam and their Dad would maybe bond some but Dean should have known better.

"Hey how'd it go out there?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam gave him one of his patented bitch faces and said, "Horrible as usual."

Dean frowned. "Sammy…"

"No, Dean just leave it, I don't want to talk right now. I just want some peace and quiet."

Dean flinched as Sam slammed their joined bedroom door. Seeing his Dad walk in next, he was prepared for more details. But upon noticing the look on his father's face, he decided otherwise. It was best not to annoy their father when he was like that.

Sighing, Dean rubbed his head. Between his Dad's constant pushing and Sam's moody self, Dean was surprised he survived for so long….

* * *

><p>Later that night after Sam drifted off to sleep, he started to toss and turn in bed. Sweat beaded on his brow, and his breathing became short and wheezy.<p>

"_Look what you did Sam! Look what you did to my son!" _

_Sam gasped as he saw Dean lying on the floor with a bullet between his eyes. _

"_I did-didn't…Dean?" _

"_He's dead Sam! All because you can't hit a target! You're pathetic! Weak! A failure! Dean was my only true son. You're no human! You're a monster and monsters need to be killed."_

_Sam gulped as his Dad swung a machete towards his neck. _

Bolting straight up in bed Sam gasped and heaved in oxygen. He could feel tears trickle down his face unconsciously. _Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream…_he chanted as his breathing started to slow down.

_It was a dream? Wasn't it? _Fearing the worst Sam got out of bed and tip toed to Dean's bed. At first he couldn't see anything and almost had a panic attack. Then he noticed Dean's blond hair glimmering in the moonlight. Sighing in relief Sam hesitantly put his fingers to his pulse point…just to be sure.

Of course Dean chose that moment to wake up and grab Sam's wrist in a powerful death grip.

"What the-?" Dean stated in fear and grabbed the offending limb on his neck into a powerful crushing grip.

Hearing the offender gasp in pain, Dean immediately released his grip recognizing the sound of his brother. "Shi-I mean shoot Sam what the heck are you doing? Are you ok?"

Sitting up in bed now, he grabbed Sam's wrist tenderly to check that he didn't break it. Finding that the limb was fine he let go and waited for Sam to give him an answer.

"I-I uh…."

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked softly realizing what most likely had happened.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, please?" Sam asked in embarrassment.

Dean nodded and scooted over in bed. He lifted up the covers as an invitation and Sam immediately crawled in grasping Dean's t-shirt as he did so.

Once they were done shifting and moving on the bed they were left where Sam's head was on Dean's chest and Dean's right arm was around Sam's back, holding him securely.

Knowing that Sam wasn't asleep yet Dean took the plunge. "So I'm assuming you had a nightmare?"

A hasty nod against his chest was his response.

"You've been having them all week…this one must have been pretty bad then, huh?"

Another nod.

Dean sighed when he still got no response. "Come on Sammy, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. I need to know what happened."

Instead of a nod or shake of his head Dean felt tears soak his t-shirt. Realizing Sam was now crying, Dean squeezed his brother's shoulder in comfort and to let Sam know that he was there to listen anytime he wanted.

"I-I-I'm sca-scared," Sam said shakily in between tears.

"Scared? What are you scared of?" Dean asked puzzled. "You know Dad and me won't let anything happen to you. You know that."

"I know…but it's not that," Sam whispered.

"Then what is it?"

"Wh-what if something happens to you or Dad on a hunt? Wh-what would happen then? I don't want to be alone! Please don't leave me Dean! Please!" Sam sobbed clinging tighter to his brother then ever before.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean said gently. "It's ok. I'm always going to be here for you. Always Sammy. And me and Dad can handle ourselves on a hunt. We just have to watch our backs so we know we're ok."

Sam sniffed miserably and lessened his grip on his brother's shirt some. "Really?"

Dean smiled. "Really. You'll be shooting those targets in no time. It just takes practice but believe me I know you'll be a good shot. You might even be better than me one day."

Sam chuckled. "Really?"

"Nah not really I'm the best shot there is…well after Dad of course," Dean said sarcastically.

Now that Sam's fears were cleared, Dean noticed Sam was starting to nod off. Dean gripped him tighter. "I'll always be here for you Sammy. _Always._"

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? If so leave a review! I love reviews<strong>. **Thanx Charity**


End file.
